


Catching the rat

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a good thing Rickon interrupted them, cause Arya was convinced that if he didn't the forge would have been a huge mess in the best case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching the rat

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, random little idea I had in the middle of the night, you're free to not take it seriously.

"Arya!Arya, Bran told me to tell you to come to assist him with an official meeting.Arya, are you in there?"  
Arya and Gendry jumped apart so fast that it was rather surprising they didn't trip over one of the many scattered tools on the floor.They both tried to make themselves look decent-though, it was certainly a hard thing to do given their messed hair, ripped clothes state.  
"Oh, I thought you were h-."Rickon stopped looking surprised at the scene in front of him"What happened here?'  
Arya thought fast.She was certainly not up to tell her little brother what she was doing earlier.  
"We were trying to catch a rat."said Gendry before she could come with something.  
She gave him a side eye.Rat.A fucking rat.That was the best he could come with?  
Rickon blinked, confused.  
"Yeah.A really big one.You know, if one of these bites you you'll get fever and you can die of it."she continued to explain for her little brother.  
"Oh!That makes sense.Did you catch it?"  
"No, no, we didn't."answered Arya  
"Can you continue the catching later?Bran said-"  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, go ahead and tell Bran I'll be there in few minutes."  
"Fine."said Rickon and got out the forge.  
Arya followed him, but when she was at the door she spun on her hells.  
"Don't busy yourself too much, Ser, we have a rat to catch later."  
"That's how they call it now?"  
She snickered, but didn't answer his question.


End file.
